


Not Even Death

by Moreena



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Barebacking, Bondage, Breathplay, Dark, Demonic Possession, Heavy Angst, Kidnapping, M/M, Major Character Undeath, Marking, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Unnatural November
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 03:31:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12696420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moreena/pseuds/Moreena
Summary: It's been three years of being miserable, and living a sort of half life.  Quatre is shocked to find Duo in his living room, alive in a manner of speaking.  What does this...  Creature want with him?





	Not Even Death

**Author's Note:**

> For Unnatural November. There's a dialogue prompt someone shared on Tumblr that I used to start this fic. I can't remember what it was, but it's towards the beginning of the fic! This is so dark... Just DARK.

He was that bone-tired weary that settles in your body, and doesn’t want to leave no matter what you do. He’d been going non-stop, and he belatedly wondered if it was time for a vacation. Just a few days away from work and politics. He rubbed his eyes with the heel of one hand as he engaged the locks on his apartment door and tossed his keys on the sideboard next to him. He moved to the alarm panel and keyed in his code, wondering when the last time he’d actually been home. It had to have been more than 30 hours ago. Crises didn’t stop for sleep. He didn’t think he’d even bother with food or a shower. He could do both after sleeping for a good ten hours if he could manage it.

 

He was so exhausted, he didn’t feel the eyes on him, watching from the shadows of his living room. If he’d noticed them, he would’ve immediately left his apartment, and not dropped his cell phone on the table, out of his reach.

 

Violet eyes studied every movement, like a predator stalking prey. He was still in the doorway, still vulnerable, and he wanted to strike while he had the element of surprise. He didn’t look any different compared to the last time he’d seen the other man. He was still lanky with corded muscle, with that thick rope of chestnut hair trailing down his back, bangs occasionally flopping into his eyes. His skin had a healthier glow, if he was pressed to list any overt changes that had happened to him.

 

His voice was a thick purr, breaking the silence. “Hello, my little desert rose.”

 

Quatre jumped about three feet in the air, body whirling towards the sound of the voice. His reaction time was slower than Duo remembered it being. Either Quatre had let his skills rust, or he was more exhausted than he appeared. When recognition finally hit, those baby blue eyes Duo loved so much went wider than he’d ever seen them snap open. His feet moved, backing him up several steps, and his hands came up to slap at his cheeks, as if the shock and pain would snap him out of whatever he was in.

“D-Duo?” Quatre stuttered, lips having difficulty forming his name.

 

“I may run and hide, but I never tell a lie,” he responded with his usual cheery voice, breaking out his happy-go-lucky grin.

 

“No! No I bur- WE buried you! You can’t be here. Quatre stated, scuttling away with leaden limbs until his back hit the wall. “You can’t be here. You’re dead!”

 

“I am? God, that’s unfortunate.” The so-called spirit sauntered forwards, bracing his hands on either side of Quatre’s head. “Because I apparently am here. What’s the matter - didn’t you miss me? I missed you.”

 

“No - no - no-”

 

“-In fact,” Duo said cheerily, entwining his fingers around the blonde’s, “I missed you so much I don’t think we should ever be parted again.” His touch was solid feeling. Impossibly so.

 

Quatre panicked, his flight or fight instincts kicking in and he snapped his hands down quickly in an attempt to break Duo’s hold. “No,” he repeated over and over, like it was a mantra that would ward whatever the thing in front of him was away. “You died three years ago. I watched it happen!” 

 

Duo frowned and cocked his head to the side, recapturing Quatre’s hands by the wrists, keeping them pinned out from his body, like a butterfly on a board. “Quatre. My little desert rose. Don’t you remember what I used to call myself all those years ago when we were teenagers? God of Death. Does that ring any bells?”

 

Of course, it did, but it was just something Duo had used to say. They’d been kids, fighting. And, calling yourself something like that gave you a reputation. It allowed you to be feared before you even showed your face, and sometimes just knowing who you were facing made the enemy turn tail and run before the battle even began

 

“Well, I suppose more accurately, I’d be a Death Demon,” Duo joked with a dry chuckle, eyes searching Quatre’s face carefully to see how the blonde was dealing with all of this.

 

“H-how?! How are you even? You died, we buried you three years ago,” Quatre repeated, like it would make the situation go away, and Duo standing here was just a figment of his imagination. A hallucination of his over-worked mind.

 

Duo removed his hands from Quatre’s body, using a bit of magic to keep him there, just by the wrists. It was unfortunate that Duo knew his lover too well, and that he’d try to distract him by talking to attempt an escape. There would be none of that, not after the three years of hell Duo had literally gone through, just to be able to come back and see Quatre. He tapped his finger against his chin, moving to the balls of his feet then rocking back onto his heels, the leather of his boots creaking with the motion.

 

“Three years for you huh? It was a lot longer down there,” he mused aloud, taking a moment to let his eyes travel up and down Quatre’s prone form. “I did die, in that explosion, on that mission. You and the others did bury my body. But, once I got down into Hell, well… Well, I spent a year of your time atoning for my crimes and deciding what I wanted to do with my afterlife. I chose to become a demon, because it meant I didn’t have to stay dead. I could still have a life. Pretty sure my coffin is empty now. Magic and all that shit,” he joked, barking out a laugh that had Quatre shuddering from the cruelty that laced through his tone. “Then I went and sort of killed a prince of Hell. Caused a huge uproar, but I got his position, his power, everything. I spent the next year or so learning the ropes and fending off challengers. I’m now feared in my own right, and here I am!”

 

Quatre didn’t know what to say. His tongue was lodged to the roof of his mouth, and all he could do was open and close his mouth like a fish. It didn’t make sense to him. He was sort of coming to grips with what was happening, though his brain didn’t want to really believe it. What choice did he have though? “Why? Why did you go through all of that?”

 

Duo rounded on Quatre again, his face softening a little, the old Duo that Quatre knew showing through in the moment. He approached with a light step, one hand coming up to caress Quatre’s face, thumb rubbing at the blonde’s temple. “For you, Quatre. Everything I did down there was for you. I know you love me with everything you have. From your hair down to your toes.” He leaned in, arching onto his toes to place a soft kiss on the crown of Quatre’s head. “How many dates have you go on since I died? Five or six? Any? You were too in love with me to ever be able to truly move on.”

 

Blue eyes widened then closed with a soft whimper. Duo was right. He’d gone on a few dates, in the past year. He’d mourned for two years before he even entertained the idea of seeing someone new. And, every date had been a onetime thing. Dinner and a drink or two, then Quatre went home alone and sent a polite message the next morning, thanking them for an amazing evening, but things wouldn’t work out.

 

“I’m right, aren’t I?” Duo coaxed softly, thumb still rubbing soft circles at Quatre’s temple.

 

“Yes,” Quatre admitted softly, nodding his head.

 

Duo nodded as well, humming softly. He’d used his new abilities to spy on Quatre. Had watched those unsuccessful dates, and the way Quatre had berated himself for days afterwards because he thought he was tarnishing Duo’s memory, betraying the man he’d loved for years. Those nights of Quatre shaking in his bed, body quaking with sobs, pleading for Duo’s ghost or spirit to forgive him for going out on a date with someone else. Those night had Duo’s heart breaking for his lover. He didn’t want Quatre to be miserable like that. He wanted Quatre to be vivacious, to live his life and not mourn him in such a manner. But, the demon part of him recoiled at the thought of it. The demon wanted Quatre for himself, so that no one else would ever have him. And, the demon had won out, because here he was, to stake his claim and make Quatre his, forever. Again.

 

In his excitement, he forgot to keep his powers in check. Really, he didn’t have the mindset to have multiple things going on at once. Holding Quatre to the wall, his appearance, he didn’t have the concentration for both of them when his mind got like a hamster running in overdrive on a wheel. So, his carefully crafted appearance fell away. He was prattling on about something or other when Quatre let out a loud gasp, and tried to shrink himself back against the wall, mouth open like he was trying to catch flies. “What? Is there something on my face?”

 

Quatre shook his head hard. “Not on your face… It IS your face,” he garbled out in panic.

 

Duo ducked his head to check out his reflection in a near-by mirror and huffed out an annoyed breath. “That wasn’t supposed to happen until we got back down below,” he admitted sheepishly. His front canine teeth had elongated into a set of fangs, almost similar to a vampire, and he had a pair of curved black horns on the side of his head, right in line above his ears. But, the most startling change were his eyes. They were still that violet shade, but his pupils had shifted into an elongated form, like a dragon and they seemed to glow from within, with an ethereal light. It wasn’t a bad transformation, but it could be startling to someone who’d never seen it before. “You’ll get used to it. It’s my form when I’m down below. The human only form is just to blend in when I’m above ground.”

 

“W-what are you talking about, below ground? I don’t get… Speak in English Duo!” Quatre spat out like an angry cat.

 

“I came here to take you back with me. As my lover. Technically my pet in demon culture, but we both know you’re leagues above THAT paltry title,” he surmised with a wink.

 

“Take me back with you? I… No, you can’t. I have a life here. Our friends, WEI. I can’t just leave all of that,” Quatre trailed off. He knew without Duo here, some might not classify his lifestyle as ‘living’, but it suited him in some perversely guilt-riddled way.

 

He snapped. It was the only way to describe what happened next. One moment, Duo was standing there with his altered visage, and the next it wasn’t Duo that was in his face, growling in a deep voice like something out of a horror movie.

 

“I came up here for you, and I’m not leaving without you Quatre Winner!” The voice snarled, the palm of one hand coming up to his windpipe, fingers curling around the side of his neck and applying pressure.

 

Quatre choked and he kicked out, the magic holding his hands to the wall the only thing that prevented him from falling and hurting himself. He must’ve connected with Duo’s legs at some point, but the action didn’t even phase the thing in front of him. Instead it kept bearing down on his neck, lips curled upwards in a feral smile. This was what sold it for Quatre that Duo wasn’t leading him on, that he wasn’t asleep in the middle of some boring slob droning on and on in a board meeting and this was just some insane dream. Duo knew his limits, and what things to not do to him. Always had, even when they’d first started their relationship. He’d never liked being choked; it reminded him too much of space and slowly suffocating as the air seeped out of the room, then as your oxygen tanks depleted and rescue seemed like it would never appear. He was truly afraid for his life, and that must have crossed his face, because the pressure eased and fell away, letting Quatre drop his head forward and inhale heavy raspy breaths.

 

“Now then, it’s clear you can tell that I’m right, that there’s something else inside of your precious little Duo, eh?” The demonic voice asked.

 

He nodded his head and leaned it back up against the wall, meeting the demonic gaze with his own one of fierce determination. “You know, I’m miserable enough that if you’d just let Duo talk to me a little longer, he might’ve convinced me to go with him. But, seeing this cruelty that he’s capable of, I’d rather die than go along with this inane folly,” he shouted as loud as he could. And, in an undignified moment, he drew up as much saliva as he could and spat it at Duo’s face, just to drive his point home.

 

“They’re both me, you know Quat. That demon is just as much of me now as I ever was,” Duo’s cheery voice teased.

 

It was creepy the way he seemed to switch from one to the other without blinking. Both being just inside the same person, cohabitating. “Does that happen often?”

 

“Not as often as you think. I’m pretty fucked up on my own. The demon part of me gets by just fine with whatever I have going on. But, it’s been listening to me drone on and on about you for ages. It’s been anxious to meet you. And, I think it likes you which is a very good thing,” Duo purred as he leaned down to brush his lips against Quatre’s cheek.

 

The full body shiver that Quatre had was out of revulsion at the touch. He didn’t want Duo’s hands on him. Didn’t even want the other man looking at him. But, he was trapped and he couldn’t escape. He wanted whatever was going to happen to just begin so he could deal with it. As fucked up as it sounded.

 

“You really don’t want to go with me, do you? Even with this miserable half-life you’re leading up here Quatre?”

 

He thought on his answer. Rolled it back and forth in his mind trying to weigh out his options. What did he have up here? His family, whom he didn’t see much of. His friends, who still hoovered because they knew he hadn’t accepted Duo’s death and properly moved on. His job, which was soul sucking in a manner, but still gave him a sense of purpose. Preventers sometimes needed him, and that was always fulfilling to help save the known universe from disaster. Duo was the only thing missing in his life. But, did that one thing outweigh everything else?

 

“Doesn’t matter Quatre, even if you don’t want to go, you’re going. I’ll drag you kicking and screaming if I have to,” Duo intoned, snapping his fingers to release Quatre’s arms.

 

Quatre sagged when he was released and took a moment to run his hands over his body to make sure his hands still worked. They did, which he was thankful for. Before he could do anything else though, Duo’s hand was in his hair, grabbing it in a tight grip and yanking him down through the living room and into the bedroom they’d shared. It was still the same. Everything was still in the same places, though the sheets had changed, and at some point, Quatre had emptied out Duo’s drawers… He’d packed his things into boxes and slid them into the closet. It was the most he could bring himself to do to finally say Duo was gone, and he wasn’t coming back.

 

“Still haven’t gotten rid of me hmm?” Duo asked, tossing Quatre towards the bed while he wandered around the room, poking his head and fingers into drawers and the closet. He was curious to see what Quatre had been up to. In fact, Quatre hadn’t even packed away the sex toys. No, they were all still there in the closet in the organizer they’d bought for everything. Restraints in the top drawer, dildos and plugs in the next one. Lube and other oils in the third drawer, condoms and gloves in the bottom. But, as he looked, he did notice one dildo missing from the drawer. He smirked to himself and grabbed a pair of leather cuffs from the top drawer and headed back into the bedroom. Quatre had perched himself on the edge of the bed and stayed there, though Duo could see the tension running through him, signaling that he wanted to run.

 

The blonde looked at him and saw what he had in hands, and he gave another shudder. He knew where this was going. Before he could offer up compliance, Duo snapped his fingers again and Quatre’s hands were up above his head, and his body was being dragged backwards to the bed. Duo was there, bouncing beside him as he wrapped a cuff around Quatre’s first wrist, then fished behind the headboard for the chains he’d installed himself when they first decided to incorporate a bit heavier bondage. The chains were still there, and Duo had to grin. His little desert rose hadn’t even uninstalled them from his bed. He attached the second cuff the followed up with the chain before he snapped his fingers again and released Quatre again.

 

“Figured you’d appreciate the whole lack of magic thing,” Duo offered, watching Quatre test the cuffs and the tug on the chain.

 

“Thanks. I appreciate the realism,” Quatre shot back with an eye roll.

 

“I like this sassy side of you Quatre. I really do…” Duo said appreciatively, moving to one side of the bed, fingers pulling open the drawer of the nightstand. He grinned when he found the missing dildo tucked alongside a bottle of lube. “Have you missed me, Quatre?” he asked as he held it up for the blonde to see.

 

Quatre didn’t deign him with an answer, turning his face away, even with a stain of pink across his cheeks in admission. He’d missed Duo. The dildo the other man was holding was the closest in size and shape to Duo’s cock. It stretched and filled him in the right ways, and could hit his prostate in a way that some of their other dildos couldn’t.

 

“Did you spread your legs and shove this deep inside you? Rocking your hips into the bed as you railed yourself with a pale imitation of my cock until you came screaming my name into the empty room? Your orgasm leaving you wrecked and empty, longing for my body heat to cuddle close to as you come down from an earth-shattering climax?” He pressed, already knowing the answer. Again, he’d used his powers to watch Quatre. Had seen him begging with Duo’s name falling from his lips as he fucked himself on the dildo, rocking his cock into a pillow so he could get off hands free.

 

He kept his mouth shut, biting his lower lip until he tasted blood just to avoid answering. Duo wasn’t having any of it, and straddled Quatre’s hips, fingers digging into Quatre’s cheeks where his jaw met, forcing the blonde to open wide. He leaned down and swiped his tongue across Quatre’s bleeping lip, sucking down the bitter coppery tang of his blood.

 

“Your blood is so sweet. I need more,” Duo moaned, pulling back and smacking his lips together as he leaned back to survey the man under him. “Let’s fix that,” he purred, grabbing the sides of Quatre’s shirt near the seams and pulling, watching with unabashed delight as buttons popped and skittered away and bared Quatre’s pale chest to him.

 

Quatre shivered and let out a small noise, turning his face away from Duo’s searching eyes. He didn’t fight as the shirt was pushed to the sides, fabric bunching up his arms since it couldn’t be slipped off. He didn’t fight when he felt Duo’s hands tugging at the fly of his pants and opening them before he tugged them down unresisting hips and dropped them off the side of the bed.

 

It was on purpose that he allowed his control to lapse, and his fingernails extended into claws. It was on purpose when he settled both hands on Quatre’s chest, just under his collarbones and dragged down, applying pressure as he went. He watched with sadistic delight as Quatre’s skin split open in small furrows, the ended near Quatre’s hips. Up at the top they were barely bleeding, more like light scratches. But, at the bottom they had opened beautifully, and blood was welling in them. Duo scooted himself down and bent over, the flat of his tongue passing over one of the bloody marks.

 

Quatre had let out a sharp cry when he felt the nails dig into his flesh. He tried to writhe away, scrunching his eyes shut. It was when they dug in deeper, near his hips that his brain seemed to short circuit. He felt the pain like ice crawling across his skin and he didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t escape because he was bound, and pleading wasn’t going to cut it with this demon. Before he could open his mouth to even attempt to talk, he felt Duo’s nails on him again, this time slicing down his upper thighs. It was a deeper pain, drawing that cold feeling even tighter around his body. They bled freely, and Duo forced Quatre’s legs open to lay between them and start licking and laving at the wounds, moaning as he swallowed down more of Quatre’s blood. Being cut was another of Quatre’s hard limits. That icy pain that seized his body was reminiscent of when Dorothy had stabbed him, and he’d frozen for split seconds. That one scar that he couldn’t reconcile with dictated how he felt about other things. His brain shut down, and in that moment, he knew this creature was his Duo, but something so much darker and more violent.

 

Duo paid no mind to the cries of the man under him as he laved at the wounds he’d inflicted. Quatre’s blood was sweeter than any piece of fruit he’d eaten in his human life, and more satisfying than any other blood he’d tasted since he’d become a demon. This entire moment right now was for him, and not for Quatre. Even if it was with Quatre he was going to indulge himself. He pulled away from those trembling pale thighs, his chin smeared with remnants of dried blood. He rolled onto his knees and fumbled around on the bed until he found the lube and the dildo he’d taken from the drawer earlier. He didn’t even bat an eye at Quatre’s blank stare, the blonde’s eyes locked on the ceiling.

 

“Gonna make you nice and loose for me,” he purred as he popped the top on the lube, making sure Quatre’s legs were still splayed open for him. 

 

He poured lube onto his fingers and smoothed it over them, retracting his claws as he did. While he could heal any damage he inflicted, he didn’t want this to be entirely painful for his desert rose. Duo rubbed his fingers up and down along the cleft of Quatre’s ass in a teasing manner for a moment before he pressed a single digit inside all the way to the hilt.

 

Quatre whined and thrashed weakly in his bonds, scrunching his eyes shut as if he could will it all to stop happening if he tried hard enough. He didn’t want this, not like this. Tears prickled at the corners of his eyes and he tried to hold them back. It was futile as Duo added a second finger before he was ready, causing that burn of penetration that he’d relish any other time. Duo thrust them in and out at a rapid pace, and when he was satisfied, he pulled them out. Quatre let out a shuddering breath in relief, though the rational part of his brain screamed that he shouldn't relax, that this wasn’t over. 

 

“Please Duo. Please don’t do this,” Quatre rasped, voice scratchy with emotion.

 

“Do what love? Make you mine all over again? I will have you tonight,” Duo purred, eyes roving over the blonde, his clean hand bringing the blue dildo into his lover’s view.

 

It had been Quatre’s favorite. It was supple buttery soft silicone. Girthy and long, with a subtle curve to nudge ever so perfectly at Quatre’s prostate. It was close to Duo’s size, stretched him out perfectly and left him aching for the real thing. It was what he’d use when Duo went away on assignments and was feeling lonely. He’d get himself ready with his fingers, then he’d roll over onto his stomach and shove a pillow under his hips so that his cock would fit perfectly against it. He’d rock the dildo inside himself with long thrusts until the base of the toy nestled against his body and the tip was ruthlessly nudging his prostate. Then he’d turn it on to its highest vibration setting and cry out, rutting his hips into the pillow as his entire body trembled. It was a race to a pinnacle. Relentless and brutal in a mad dash to rip the first orgasm from himself, Duo’s name on his lips as he screamed his climax into the empty apartment.

 

Duo did something similar. He lubed the toy and slid it against Quatre’s hole, watching it catch on the rim. He was slow with it, knowing he hadn't prepared him enough. He pressed with his hand flat on the base, watching with perverted delight as Quatre’s body swallowed it up, even as Quatre turned his face into his arm in a pitiful attempt to stifle his cries. Once it was seated snugly inside the blonde, he flipped the toy on at a low setting. The cries Quatre tried to muffle changed in pitch, from barely audible to low drawn out keening noises, that screamed in desire and distaste.

 

Quatre was torn. His body was reacting to the physical sensations as his lover played him like a well crafted instrument. But, his mind was repulsed and hated every moment that he was forced to be like this. Tied and violated in ways that he never expected of someone he’d trusted so deeply, with his darkest fears and desires. He gets jarred from his thoughts by fingers on his chin, forcing his face out of his arm.

 

“Open up Quatre,” Duo purred, his cock half hard and in Quatre’s face as the braided demon knelt beside him.

 

He shook his head, trying to twist his face from Duo’s grip. Those glowing amethyst eyes narrowed in anger, and his other hand came up to pinch the blonde’s nose shut. Duo took his cock with the hand he’d used on Quatre’s chin and waited. Quatre could only hold his breath for so long, and the moment he opened his mouth to suck in a greedy lungful of air, Duo forced his cock into the blonde’s mouth. Cruelty ran rampant through Duo’s veins, and he held Quatre’s nose shut while his cock stuffed the blonde’s mouth, effectively choking him and cutting off his air supply. He watched until Quatre’s ocean colored eyes began to go glassy and he let go and pulled out at the same time.

 

Quatre coughed and sputtered, drawing in air too quickly that he almost made himself hyperventilate. Fear was back in his mind, paralyzing him. It was clear that Duo had a singular goal in mind, and didn’t care about anything other than getting to his end goal.

 

“Do I have to do it again?” Duo growled in that half human, half demon voice.

 

He was obedient now, opening his mouth so he wouldn’t be suffocated again. Quatre liked being able to breathe. Duo took advantage again and pressed his cock into the blonde’s mouth, angling his hips so that the tip brushed against the back of his throat. Quatre gagged and more tears formed in his eyes. But, he could still inhale through his nose and that was what mattered. It wasn’t about him using his skill, as Duo started to rock his hips in and out. No, it was about Duo getting himself hard, using Quatre’s mouth and throat as surely as he was going to use his ass later. Quatre let out a high pitched whine around the cock fucking his face when the vibrator ramped up in power. His body clenched around it, contracting as it shifted as his body was jostled. His mind drifted into a void where he didn’t notice the passage of time. It could’ve been minutes or hours that he laid there, Duo fucking his face with wild abandon, using the vibrator to play with his ass at the same time.

 

When Duo was hard, he pulled his hips back and let his cock fall from Quatre’s mouth, dragging a trail of saliva down the blonde’s chin as he went. Now that the fun was in full swing, he laughed as he knee walked down the bed and forced Quatre’s legs open to settle between them. What made it even better was Quatre’s cock being half hard from the direct prostate stimulation. He took hold of the base of the vibrator and yanked it out, shutting off the toy and dropping it to the bed. His cock was still shiny with remnants of saliva and he’d used so much lube on the toy that there was still some of it dripping from his hole. Without preamble, Duo pressed the tip of his cock to Quatre’s hole and nudged it inside. He let out a loud moan as part of him was encased in velvet heat. Duo tossed one of Quatre’s legs over his shoulder to spread him open wider, then took hold of the opposite hip as he thrust the entire length of his cock inside Quatre with a single harsh thrust.

 

Quatre let out a scream as he went from empty to full. Even with the prep from the vibrator, it was still a tight squeeze, and it stung from lack of actual lubricant on Duo’s cock to make it a smooth slide. He turned his face into his arm and bit down on his bicep in attempt to muffle himself. He drifted even deeper into his mind, feeling his eyes glaze over almost lifelessly. His body went limp as all rational thought left him.

 

Duo was ruthless. He fucked into Quatre like an animal. All motion with the intention of getting himself off, with no thought for his partner. He wasn’t going for finesse which was obvious as he fucked forward and then held himself still, grunting loudly as he came in heavy spurts, painting Quatre’s insides with his release. Quatre sobbed quietly in relief, grateful for Duo’s lack of skill, because his cock had stayed half hard, and had actually flagged a little. He didn’t want to get enjoyment out of this. Not in this situation.

 

“Don’t even think we’re done Quat. I’ve been holding off, knowing I was coming for you,” Duo purred, rotating his hips in a lazy circle, laughing as Quatre’s eyes went wide as he felt the cock inside of him already starting to stir. “Let your mind float away. Whatever you need to do to make it through this. Just know that by the end of it, you’ll be coming under my touch, and begging for it.”

 

Quatre could only close his eyes tightly and whimper as he balled his hands into fists. His nails bit crescent shapes into his palms as he did his best to keep himself in his own head. As Duo started to fuck into him again, he cried. Tears rolled down the sides of his face and into his ears as Duo really began to work him over. This time, he fucked into Quatre’s body with purpose. He angled his hips and shifted Quatre’s body so that the head of his cock brushed against Quatre’s prostate with almost each thrust inside. Duo made sure to work his cock this time as well, jerking him in short motions that didn’t match his hips. It had Quatre screaming out as he came in spurts under Duo’s touch.

 

“That’s it Quatre,” Duo encouraged as he milked Quatre’s cock dry, his own body still going in steady strokes in and out of the blonde’s body at a languid pace.

 

-

 

Quatre lost track of time. Not that it mattered, in all honesty. He had the weekend off, and no one would bother checking on him until Monday morning when his driver showed up to bring him into work. Everything from the middle of his back, down to his hips and ass was numb. He couldn’t have walked a step if he’d been able to get off the bed. There had been a break after the second orgasm, and Quatre’s body had forced him to rest, sending him into a half aware state. The rest had been welcome, until he’d been jerked out of it by hands on his skin, and a mouth biting down on his neck. The ache in his lower body only ratcheted up higher as Duo lifted and twisted his body into whatever position he wanted. His cry was muffled into his arm as Duo slid himself back inside again. How many times was it? Three? Five? Quatre couldn’t keep count.

 

“One more. Once more and you’re mine,” Duo whispered into Quatre’s ear as he settled himself down again.

 

Quatre was on his back again, his entire body on display. He looked like hell, and as he lay there with Duo slowly rocking in and out of him, he started to notice things besides the pain in his ass and hips. His thighs hurt from being scratched. He could feel his skin catching as he was moved around. Tightening and itchy, like it was starting to heal. His chest felt the same, though there were more than a dozen wounds, crisscrossing his torso from his nipples down to his abs. His back was even worse, those scratches deeper than any of the others. Some of them were still oozing blood, staining the sheets below him. In certain patches, the fibers stuck to the edges of the wounds, and pulled when he moved until they eventually separated from his skin and left him bleeding anew as the clotting was ripped away. His throat ached from screaming and pleading, and he knew it was covered in small bruises from Duo nibbling at him.

 

Duo hadn’t cared that Quatre was just laying there. It was actually easier to use him this way, right now. He didn’t have to use his magic. Could just focus on their bodies, and the lust that was still burning hotter than the sun for the blonde through his veins. Once he took Quatre home, and didn’t have to worry about Quatre running away, he’d want more active participation. There was just something about the blonde that did things to his lower brain. It just ignited something in him, that was only more voracious because of the demon that now resided inside him as well. He could sense Quatre was near the end of his rope. The blonde was barely conscious, having been used for hours on end. After this, Duo would be able to do what he’d come here for, and take away Quatre’s suffering, by taking him from here and bringing him to the demon realm.

 

“Duo…” Quatre rasped, voice raw and scratchy,, barely audible over the slap of skin and the slick noises as Duo fucked in and out with faster strokes.

 

His peak was approaching again, and he was rapidly losing control. Duo dropped his head, his mouth settling over Quatre’s chest, right at the hollow of his throat, where the clavicle bones met. He bit down hard, his front fang-like teeth digging in deeper, drawing a hot splash of blood into his mouth. He drank it down like the fresh scream that he tore from Quatre’s throat, savoring them both like fine wine. One of his horns brushed against Quatre’s face as he kept his mouth latched to the wound, his hips never faltering in their movement. He finally tore his mouth away when he came, growling out into the room as his rhythm stuttered and he pressed himself in deep, flooding Quatre’s insides again with another load.

 

There was nothing but stillness underneath him. Quatre had passed out, his body limp. Duo had to admire his work. Quatre was scratched up, marked in a show of ownership. And, once they got down below, Duo would craft a permanent mark that would reside right in the hollow of Quatre’s throat. A mark that told other demons that Quatre was his, and only a painful death would come to any who tried to touch what didn’t belong to them. He smiled fondly down at the blonde before he eased himself out of his body and set about getting things ready. He cleaned himself up and dressed again. Then, he wrapped Quatre up in the sheets, tucking them gently around him to make sure he was covered. When the others came to investigate Quatre being missing, it would simply look like the blonde had left. Up and walked away from his life, and the crippling responsibilities he faced. They’d spend their time looking in mundane, human places. All the while, Quatre would be safely ensconced in his castle in another reality. His for eternity.

 

With a nod of his head, he summoned up a portal to the demon realm and stepped through with his little desert rose bundled in his arms, sparing the apartment behind him one last glance. As the portal closed, all that remained for the briefest moment was the bright glow of his purple eyes, before the portal vanished away with a hiss, leaving no trace of Quatre Winner, or the demon that had kidnapped him.


End file.
